The Oddest Little Pyro
by NyhtMyst
Summary: Drabbles from the past of Heather Seery A.K.A Pydro, a technically undead, once human, fae pyro that has an obsession with water instead of fire.
1. File of Heather Seery

**Note: I want to start this rework with the normal disclaimer, I'm just a fan of the game doing this for fun, and to say that seeing the chapter lengths being so brief that I'm combining them and that with the addition of the last evaluation entry the story will begin.**

* * *

Class: Pyro

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Grey

Hair color: Black

Height: 4'11"

Name: Seery, Heather 'Pydro'

Notes:

At the age of 6 her home was destroyed by a tsunami, found five days later and presumed to be dead, her body disappeared from the coroners office. Over the span of twenty years accounts of eye witness sighting of a girl matching her description have been filed, and follow ups on the accounts have turned up bodies of males tangled in any seaweed-like plant, netting, or string at the bottom of a nearby body of water; starting at with young boys that would have been in the age range of her and slowly advancing to teenagers, and finally adult males. Presumably at the age of 26, she was successfully located and peacefully brought in by the diplomacy of an agent, and have been through a series of evaluations consisting of mental, physical, skill, and combat.

Results of the Physical Examination:

The subject has unnatually pale skin with a tinge blue, their body temperature is much lower than the average body temperature, and their eyes look to have a light milky film over them. Despite the noticable worries that I had the subject seems to be in great health, and only slight abnormalities in their brain function.

Subject does not need to eat daily, prefering to eat every three or four days; when giving daily nutrients they seem to be come lethargic and her body seems to become overladden with the extra nutrients. She has also demonstrated a greatly increased capacity for holding her breath underwater for extended periods of time; the longest having been recoreded at ten minutes before the test was ended.

Results of the Mental Evaluation:

Subject has displayed a level of understanding and cunning, being able to figure out what is expected of a role and playing that role convencingly; she almost managed to walk out of the facility by acting like a new employee and only stopped by secutity when passing by my assisstant. Subject also seems to display a bewitching, otherworldly beauty that is frequently capable of entrancing males, as a result it is in the best interest of everyone to only have female staff and highly discouraged to allow any males to be in the same room as the subject.

The subject shows no remorse or sympathy for hurting or killing others, having had three incidents of attempted murder of staff at the time of writting this report, and shows enjoyment of watching people drown. One of the male staff has been able to become friends with her proving that she is capable of some form of connection with others, and will not harm and even protect those that are able to befriend her.

Results of the Combat Examination:

The subject displays average speed and strength with affinities for weapons that deal continuous damage and meele, and prefers to lead the fight to a place where she has the advantage over her opponent.

I class her as a pyro, and suggest that she should be handled with care as she could be a danger to both the enemy and her own team; to nullify her otherworldly charm I recommend keeping her in a suit much like the pyro is prone to wher


	2. Vendetta

The pain that blossomed from a potential fracture and force of the metal rod striking my shoulder brought me to my knees, and I could barely hear the battle cry of that quick pest. The air was choked thick with dust and my ears were ringing from the near miss of a Soldier's rocket that impacted the wall not too far away, and I don't know how that bothersome Scout could still fight in the aftermath without a mask. Before I could realize in my addled daze that the blasted bastard had moved his bat connected with my helmet making a racket that sounded louder than the explosion and cracked the glass of the right porthole; when my senses finally came back to me I was sprawled on the dirt and hurting from throbbing pain in my shoulder and head.

A loud battle cry rang out with the sound of rapid firing to stop the Scout from trying to finish the job, the little coward ran from the Heavy approaching us, and how thankful I was to see his hulking frame and blazing gun as he stopped in front of me. He shielded me from sight of most of the enemy team, and fended off the reckless souls that tried to challenge him to buy me time to collect myself and get to my feet. I had lost Geyser, my fire hose, in the chaos of Soldier's attack, and that left me with seventeen Shooting Starfish, piercing starfish, and Wave Maker, a large fish. Pulling the large pike from my back I got up behind the Heavy and waited for my chance, and it came in the form of the pest trying to fly in from behind.

I swung Wave Maker with all the might I could muster, hoping that the Scout's speed would work against him if he wasn't expecting to be attacked, and with either sheer luck or a stroke of skill a satisfying crack had the speedy male lying lifeless on the ground, the impact jarring my probably broken shoulder. Taking a moment to revel in the victory; I knew that at least a Demoman and an Engineer were still engaging Heavy and the Scout would be back in a few minutes with a vendetta against me, but I couldn't deny the joy of seeing the smug bastard that tried to take me out while I was dazed from a rocket impact lying there with a broken neck.

The enemy Demoman, or in this case woman, yelled out a slurred taunt and shot a couple of grenades that bounced off the wall to get in behind Heavy, and meant to force into their area. Clink, time seemed to slow down and everything else seemed to had into the background... Clink-clink, instinct had me already working on running and I didn't realize that I yelled for Heavy to run... Clink, I wasn't moving fast enough to get out of the blast range... I didn't hear the explosion in my adrenaline fueled state, but the shockwave knocked me into the dirt and pebbles rained down on me, tinking off my helmet. I scrambled to my feet and spun to face where Heavy had been, but all that was there now was a bloody mess and warped metal, I could hear the Demowoman and Engineer laughing, but it was the blade I felt pressing against my ribs that got my attention. The enemy Spy had gotten behind me and was now holding his knife at the ready to plunge into me, and at that moment the Administrator's voice echoed over the battlefield, "you failed!"

"Such a shame, chéri, maybe next time hmm?" The Spy's thick french accent irritated me to the point I wanted to wring his neck, but with a laugh he plunged the knife into a vital area for a quick death; the pain was brief before there was nothing and I woke up in my base.

"Next time you french asshole." I grumbled as I put my gear up for the day.


End file.
